<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So not according to plan by asuralucier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145809">So not according to plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier'>asuralucier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consent Issues, L is a hooker, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, They are not nice people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was only supposed to be a one time thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Smut 4 Smut 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So not according to plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/gifts">fabulous_but_evil</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yagami Light is a polite, assiduous young man, a final year student at Todai studying criminology; it’s in his blood, since his father Yagami Soichiro is the Chief of Police. Light is studious, from a good family, and handsome enough to give some of the leading men in popular primetime drama series a good run for their money. He was once even offered a spur-of-the-moment modeling contract by a scout of a top agency while hanging out with friends in Shinjuku. Of course, Light had declined.</p><p>All this information is relayed to Light in a matter-of-fact, nearly bored monotone, while his companion for the evening takes off his clothes. Light has said he likes to watch, likes to take it all in, likes to keep control, and L—that’s the name his companion gives, anyway—obliges. </p><p>“You’ve looked me up,” Light says, sighing. “I wish you hadn’t told me.” </p><p>“Why? Does it ruin things for you, my knowing those things?” L has stripped down to just his socks and his underwear, but he doesn’t move to remove either. “I’m sorry if it has, Light-kun. You don’t mind if I address you that way, do you? It’s not too intimate?” </p><p>“I’m not here for intimacy,” Light says, and gestures vaguely in L’s direction. “Everything comes off. What the hell kind of name is L, anyway?” </p><p>L acts surprised for a moment, and then he bends to comply, socks first. Then he is shimmying out of his underwear, in a way that’s more practical than sexy, as if he’s done this thousands of times. But there’s something reassuring too, Light thinks, about the way L seems ready to get down to it with no fuss or frills. Like he knows what Light is here for and it’s not in anyone’s interest to waste time. </p><p>L says, shrugging, “It’s a name. I have others too, if you’d prefer, Light-kun. Some more Japanese sounding than others. Like Ryuzaki or...oh, Ryuuga Hideki. I always forget about that one.”  </p><p>Light stares, taking in the sight before him. L has an extraordinarily...average body, not that Light was expecting anything else. He’s pale, a bit too skinny, and there’s a mark on his left arm, dark and nearly fresh. Maybe a cigarette burn, but Light can’t be sure. L’s cock hangs there out in the open, for the moment half-hard and completely absurd. Light gets the feeling that L doesn’t <i>mind</i> being naked; if he did, he probably would have gone into some other line of work, but at the same time, L doesn’t look comfortable either. </p><p>More or less, L looks like he’s done this enough times to deal with it, but most of all, the guy knows exactly <i>what he is</i> and the limits of his body.</p><p>And that’s...fine. Light feels a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. It’s not quite what he <i>wants</i>, but it’s definitely something he can work with. </p><p>Still, Light can’t help himself. “Ryuuga...Hideki. Like the idol? Do I want to know why?” </p><p>L shrugs. “Only you can answer that, Light-kun. I’ll tell you, if you want to know why.” </p><p>“All right. Then I do want to know.” </p><p>L closes his eyes, as if resigning himself to something inevitable. Then he opens his eyes again. “Someone told me I looked like Ryuuga Hideki once.” </p><p>Light laughs, and it’s really not a nice laugh. It’s freeing, more than anything, because this isn’t a date and he doesn’t have to be nice. “You. Look like Ryuuga Hideki. Even <i>I</i> don’t look like Ryuuga Hideki. Was he fucking high?” </p><p>“Yes, he was,” L says flatly. “It’s good to know that you have such a high opinion of yourself, Light-kun. So long as you’re content to just insult me, I’m going to have a smoke.” </p><p>Light can feel himself want to protest. It’s not so much an insult as it is the truth, and really L should know better. But then the man cuts him off again, turning around to search for something in his coat pocket, which is hanging on a peg. “No need to explain yourself or justify anything. You’ve paid for my time.” </p><p>The thing is, Light’s resisted the notion of hiring anyone for years. Not least because it’s illegal and both of his parents would have a fit, but mostly because he knows he’d hate it. But now that Light thinks about it again, maybe that’s not a bad thing. L has a point, after all: Light has paid for his time, and this means he can do what he likes. </p><p>There’s an odd, strong whiff of something, and it’s coming from the thin, hand-rolled cigarette that L is holding between two fingers as he lights it. </p><p>“That’s not a cigarette.” </p><p>“Well done, Light-kun.” L breathes in deeply before he exhales a cloud of foul-smelling marijuana smoke in Light’s general direction. “Would you like some?” </p><p>Light scrunches up his nose. “Of course not.” </p><p>“It might help you relax,” L says, taking another drag and holding it out anyway. “You seem very tense.” </p><p>“I’m not,” Light scowls, and yet he’s suddenly aware of his posture, a telling crick forming in his neck. He slouches forward, hands on his knees. It’s another reason to not look at L, for the moment. “You <i>do</i> know you could go to prison if you get caught with that.” </p><p>“Of course I know that. This is hardly my first rodeo, Light-kun.” L crouches down, so that they’re eye-to-eye and now Light has no choice but to look at him. His mouth thins into a smirk. “But what are you going to do, exactly? Inform the police? I’m not sure if Chief Yagami would appreciate the added headache, considering that you, presumably his pride and joy, would also get arrested for solicitation. What a day <i>that</i> would be, now that I think about it.” </p><p>Yagami Light is a polite, assiduous young man. He tries his damned hardest to treat most others with more respect than they deserve, especially if he’s meant to be on a date. </p><p>But he isn’t on one now, and his hands are hungry. And Light would very much like for L to shut up, to stop blowing fucking weed smoke in his face, and to not smirk at him like he knows fucking everything when he knows nothing at all. </p><p>L is close enough to Light, so that it’s really nothing at all for Light to reach out and close his hands around L’s neck. He gives it a light squeeze, enough to feel the thrum of his quickening heartbeat. </p><p>And then Light hesitates, because in his head, he’s a sort of person. But in real life he--</p><p>“...There you are, Light-kun. I thought I’d have to wait longer for you.” L sounds a bit thin, but definitely pleased. </p><p>What a fucker. </p><p>Light wants, desperately, to be a good person, an upstanding person. Or if neither of those things, at the very least, (he thinks) he wants to be the kind of guy who doesn’t want to choke a sex worker, though he’s paid for the privilege. A sort of wrongness has recently taken up residence in his head; Light can’t put it into words, but it’s there, buzzing at the edge of his fingertips. A nearly unbearable itch burrowing under his skin. </p><p>“Go on, Light-kun. Squeeze. As hard as you like. I can take it.”</p><p>“I’m not that sort of person. Whoever the fuck you think I am.” Despite the force behind his words, mostly to convince himself, Light doesn’t let go completely. His grip has loosened, just holding still now, but he is compelled to press his thumb against the bump of L’s throat as L leans into his touch. </p><p>“I don’t think anything.” L shakes his head once to the left and then once to the right and then once again. As he does, Light feels him move, the strange, stiff contraction of his muscles. “Well, no, that’s a lie. I do think that you’re wasting time thinking now, when you can think later.” </p><p>Slowly, L raises the joint to his own lips, and while he inhales, he doesn’t breathe out. Instead, he leans in further, using his free hand to guide Light towards him by the back of his neck. </p><p>They kiss, and it isn’t terrible. Light is surprised to learn that weed tastes better than it smells as the smoke curls around the top of his tongue. And that L must have eaten something supremely sweet beforehand. A layer of sugar clings to his tongue, mixing with the unfamiliar taste of the weed in his mouth, making it sweet and bearable. </p><p>Light can’t help but moan a little into the kiss. Usually, he’d find this sort of thing absurd and even embarrassing, but only if he thinks about it, and L’s right. He doesn’t have to think about it. </p><p>He can let his hands do the thinking now, his grip warm with new confidence around L’s throat, and this time Light squeezes and doesn’t stop. It feels good. It’s what he wants. And for once, Light doesn’t have to put it into words. </p><p>Until he feels the edge of L’s teeth graze across his lower lip. Enough to get his attention. But not enough to draw blood. </p><p>--Speaking of blood, L’s face is flushed with an unnatural blood red, and it makes Light forget how pale the other man had been. There’s something wonderful about how <i>alive</i> L’s face is now, the way his mouth is open and he gasps for air, the way his pupils are blowing wide all because of Light.</p><p>And not least of all, the way blood still manages to find its way down, to fill out his dick. </p><p>Light lets go, though reluctantly. Having caught sight of L’s dick, Light is now aware of how his own erection is full, pushing against the confines of his too-nice trousers. (Not that he’ll want to do this again, but maybe next time he’ll dress more appropriately for the occasion.)</p><p>L lets out a cough and then he gulps for air. It takes him a few seconds to get his bearings. The first time he opens his mouth to speak, he has to cough first before emitting a pathetic sound, not even a syllable. Then he tries again, says, after taking a drag from his joint, “You’re...stronger than I thought you’d be, Light-kun. You can try again in a minute, but I figure it’d be less fun for you if I passed out.” </p><p>Light stares down at his hands to find that they’re shaking from the effort. Some part of him feels bad for doing what he just did, but there’s also that other part of him that feels pretty fucking <i>relieved</i>. </p><p>And excited that he’ll get to do it again. The warm, anticipatory feeling thrums all over Light, making itself at home. </p><p>But then Light remembers himself. “...I didn’t mean to squeeze that hard.” </p><p>L gives him a long look and then smiles, the line of his mouth unkind and razor sharp. He takes one last drag from his joint and flicks it onto the floor. “You might not have wanted to. But that was how hard you wanted to squeeze. At least you didn’t apologize.” </p><p>This done, and both of his hands free, L settles his hands on either side of Light’s hips, no doubt taking in the fine, expensive material of his still-tucked shirt. Then his hands get to work, tugging the shirt loose. After that, L doesn’t move, his palms against Light’s stomach. The touch isn’t anything, just neutral. </p><p>“...What the hell are you doing now?” Light asks, his voice more unsure than he’d like. </p><p>“Waiting,” L says, like it should be obvious. “May I?” </p><p>He takes his hands from Light’s stomach and places them on Light’s groin. Again, neutral, but this time by virtue of their location, there is no mistaking his purpose. And before Light loses his nerve (it’s a near thing), he forces himself to nod. </p><p>L abandons his odd crouch to drop to his knees, the motion smooth and practiced. He moves closer, settling himself comfortably between Light’s knees. Too comfortable. But before Light can protest, L undoes his belt and takes his dick out of Light’s pants. Really no fuss. </p><p>Light leans back, tries to relax. He lets one hand settle in L’s hair. The guy has surprisingly soft hair, and Light tries not to think about how it feels nice. It probably feels even nicer to pull. </p><p>But for now, he doesn’t move. Just closes his eyes and waits. Two can play this game. </p><p>L leans in to take Light into his mouth. Slowly, gently, letting him ease into it. L claims to know about him, but there’s no way L would know that Light sometimes fantasizes about getting his sucked, long and slow. So deep that the person gags.</p><p>And then he <i>is</i> that deep. Light lifts his hips up and forward, and he can feel himself hitting the back of L’s throat. His grip in L’s hair tightens as he draws back again to slam back in, and then again. L doesn’t stop him, although he makes a noise and a hand comes up to grab Light’s knee, so that he doesn’t get knocked over by the force of Light fucking his mouth over and over. </p><p>Light opens his eyes, and takes in the sight of L beneath him. The furious back and forth snapping gesture of his head and neck as he’s knocked back each time only to come back again is the most fucking mesmerizing thing he has ever seen.</p><p>He almost lets himself think that L is doing what he wants, offering up his mouth for Light to fuck, knowing exactly how far to pull back, to accommodate Light’s increasingly erratic thrusts, as a blind black pleasure builds up inside of him. </p><p>Finally, as L’s throat constricts around his erection one more time, Light comes. He doesn’t mean to, but he fucking does and he nearly loses his balance. He’s still got L by his hair, and L doesn’t fight him. There’s a tiny part of Light that thinks that L’s mouth and his poor throat must nearly be at their limit but L doesn’t let up. Maybe it’s professional pride (inasmuch as he’s got something to be proud of) or maybe it’s just habit, but L swallows him down so deep that Light feels teeth graze by his balls and it’s so <i>fucking good</i>--</p><p>“Still alive, Light-kun?” </p><p>L’s voice sounds scraped and raw and a little abused, but the smugness in his tone is unmistakable. And just like that, Light’s back to hating him again. This is probably a good thing. </p><p>Light stares determinedly up at the ceiling. “...Yeah.”</p><p>Out of the corner of his still orgasm-blurred vision, Light watches as L starts to get dressed. He stretches out a hand, but the guy is out of reach.</p><p>“Who said you could get dressed?” </p><p>“I’m leaving, Light-kun,” L says. “I have another client.” </p><p>“You’re going to meet someone else with your mouth like that?” </p><p>L’s expression flips from amusement to exasperation, and then back again. But it doesn’t make his mouth any less fucked. “It’ll be fine by the time I get where I need to. Not that it’s any of your business. Besides, I thought you didn’t want to see me again.” </p><p>Light’s dick hurts with a traitorous pain, at the thought of not seeing L again. “So maybe I lied.” </p><p>L moves towards him again, where Light is prone on the bed with his limp cock hanging out like some sort of idiot. With a touch that’s almost brotherly and tender, L bends to tuck Light back in his pants. His fingers are vaguely sticky and they drag across Light’s thighs on purpose, leaving a trail of goosebumps. </p><p>Clearly, this is all entirely on purpose. </p><p>Before Light can reach for L’s throat and tell him to stay, the guy has straightened up again. And he is probably thinking that Light hasn’t noticed how L tries to discreetly adjust his junk, but of course Light does. He feels smug about it that he doesn’t feel the need to pile it on. </p><p>L says, “You know where to find me anyway, Light-kun. Maybe I’ll see you around.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>